Light and Shadow's Love
by Jiro Hikari
Summary: Battosai has been kept under tight control by Kenshin, but when they team up to seduce Kaoru, things change. The rice bowls and bokkens will fly! To Sessha-Sama: I changed the parts you mentioned. May you do me an honor and read to Ch.6? bows
1. Let the Games Begin!

Chapter One: Let the Games Begin!!  
  
"blah"=speech 'blah'=thoughts  
  
If anything looks crowded, I'm so sorry! It's my first fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I no own RK.  
  
Kenshin tossed and moaned in his sleep, squeezing the death out of his pillow. Awakening suddenly, he sat up. His eyes had golden rims for a little, but went back to normal. "Ororo! Bad Sessha!! No hentai thoughts!! Nonono!" he scolded, smacking his forehead. Battosai appeared in his mind, snickering.  
  
'You want her so bad, don't you?' he teased. Kenshin pouted. 'You should be quiet, de gozaru. Sessha is unworthy of her.' 'Both of us know that's not true, rurouni.' said Battosai, smirking quite devilishly. He started to tease in the meanest way. 'You want to hug her, you want to kiss her, you want to-' 'Find a way to shut you up.' Kenshin now sported a nice red color that rivaled his hair. Battosai still laughed even harder. 'If we worked together and tried seducing her, we could really get somewhere. Think it over.' He suggested, smirking. Kenshin looked mortified. 'But you are a hentai! A huge one! Kaoru-dono would slap and shinai-whack us senseless!' he cried, attempting to get Battosai away.  
  
'So what?'  
  
'HAVE YOU EVER BEEN SMACKED OVER THE HEAD WITH A SHINAI BY THE HANDS OF AN ANGRY KAORU-DONO?!?' screamed Kenshin, getting up in Battosai's face. 'Whatever happened to our godspeed? Are we a mere demigod now?' demanded Battosai, pushing Kenshin away. 'Fine, Sessha will think about it. Just go to sleep now, de gozaru!!' shouted Kenshin, throwing a bewildered Battosai as far away as possible. 'Oro! That is not funny, that it isn't!!' cried Battosai as he sailed towards his little corner in Kenshin's mind. 'Sessha must be rubbing off on him.'  
  
That afternoon, Sanosuke dropped by for a free lunch. Having escaped the wrath of Yahiko's teeth on his head, Sano was looking for a human shield. "Oi, Jou-chan, you home? Is anyone besides the runt even here?" "Oh, konichiwa, Sano. Come for lunch?" asked Kenshin, looking up from scrambling four eggs. "You okay, man? You look like you haven't gotten a wink of sleep." asked Sano, testing for a fever or something. Kenshin smiled, and then spoke. "Battosai's getting impatient with Sessha about Kaoru-dono. He suggested seduction."  
  
As if he had a bad headache, he winced and held his head. Recovering, he looked up at Sano. Golden eyes glinted in the noon sun from a shadowy face-Battosai was in control. "That baka rurouni just doesn't give up. I want that girl! I know she likes us, but we could go so much farther." he growled. Sano was in a panicked state. "Y-yeah, I'm with ya 100% man, but PLEASE don't kill me!!!" He stared fearfully at the chopping knife Battosai had absently pointed at his head. Noticing the stare was directed at his hand, Battosai looked down.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Battosai then threw the knife, missing Sano by mere millimeters and jamming it three inches into its wooden holster. Sano squeaked. Such deadly accuracy was scary, but the fact that the thrown item was a knife and was thrown just past his temple was even scarier. Altogether, this classified as a traumatizing event for rooster-boy.  
  
Kenshin regained control. "I am so sorry, that I am!! That bakayaro Battosai just drives me mad!!" Sano nodded mutely, sidling out of the kitchen slowly. His last (rather shaky) comment was "Consider Battosai's offer, I like it. Need help, ask me."  
  
Battosai was receiving a verbal thrashing from an angry rurouni- something that is almost completely unheard of. 'You BAKA! Did you even notice that you nearly killed my best friend?! Never do that AGAIN!! Brick headed moron!!!' roared Kenshin, swearing roundly at Battosai. The said persona flinched, reminding himself to never piss Kenshin off again. 'You bloody idiot! Are you even listening to me??' demanded Kenshin, violet eyes livid with suppressed rage. Battosai oroed then dashed off to his corner for safety.  
  
Once Kenshin was cooled off considerably, lunch had been half-finished. Unfortunately, only the rice and sushi was done. Yahiko and Kaoru were training still, and Sano was off doing who knows what since lunch wasn't done. Battosai, however, had a plan. He had Kenshin go out and buy a small hibachi (charcoal brazier) and two small knives, a spatula, shrimp, ginger sauce and soy sauce. If Kenshin remembered correctly, Battosai was a hibachi chef while in hiding for awhile. This could prove interesting, even if it was Battosai doing the showing-off to Kaoru-dono.  
  
Sano was back when Kenshin got home, so everyone sat down for lunch. As Kenshin was serving the sushi, he tripped. All twenty-four rolls went flying up over the table. "ORO!! Please, just wait! Sessha shall get it!" he cried as he grabbed chopsticks and using them to catch and serve the sushi. He moved so fast that almost no one saw him. The only pointer to his presence was that airborne sushi vanished then reappeared on one of the four plates. The sushi saved, Kenshin relaxed. He reappeared balancing on the table's edge. Yahiko looked like a kid at a circus. "That was so cool!!! Man, Kenshin, you're so fast!" he shouted. Kaoru shot Kenshin a wink. The rurouni turned cherry and fell over with a thud.  
  
"Sessha will go get the shrimp and drinks. No stealing Sessha's sushi," said Kenshin, smiling sheepishly at Kaoru. Turning, he let Battosai take over. He got out the hibachi and started to heat it up as the tea steeped. That being done, he put the shrimp, rice, and other important items onto the hibachi.  
  
Everyone snapped to attention as they noticed the hibachi. "Kenshin's a hibachi chef too?" asked Yahiko, stifling laughter. Battosai sent Sano an 'It begins' look. Sano looked even more interested now. 'If he's gonna try to impress the tanuki, this is going to be real good.' he thought, smirking. Battosai put a good-sized slab of butter on the hibachi, which melted quickly. The rice went on top, as did egg, carrots, peas and the two sauces. Kaoru smiled even bigger. "Fried rice! Yes!" Battosai gave her a coy smile. Noticing his eyes, Kaoru started. 'Battosai's the cook? I better keep that quiet.What was the smile for?'  
  
The rice done, Battosai gave everyone a bowlful. Yahiko took one bite, and then began to stuff his face at an alarming rate. Sano, being Sano, had already finished his. The shrimp was next. Battosai cooked them, then tossed everyone nine. They all landed on the plates without fail. The last four on the grill were carefully cut into different animals or sculptures. Sano got a rooster (duh), Yahiko got a little dog, and Kaoru got a heart. He gave himself a (rather messy) tiger. Everyone got green tea after that. Sano fussed about wanting sake, but Kaoru just jammed his face into an extra rice bowl. Battosai cleaned up, then joined the group. For caution, he let Kenshin regain control.  
  
"I had no idea you were such a great cook, Kenshin." said Kaoru, scooting a little closer to the blushing rurouni. She whispered just loud enough for him to hear-"The two of you were great. Tell Battosai I said thanks."  
  
'See? It worked fairly well. Now for true seduction.' said Battosai, looking smug. Kenshin nodded. 'No hentai junk. Sessha will make the first few moves.' At that phrase, Battosai's jaw fell open. The rurouni suggested he go first!  
  
Ta da! I know it's short, but then again, if your mother boots you off every five minutes, you can't get much done. she is so mean. Anyway, R&R. At the insistence of a reviewer, some parts have been changed. Sorry, Sessha-sama! *bows deeply* Ask any other questions you like, but try not to flame. I am a pyro, so it won't matter, but no one likes mean reviews. Ja! Jiro Hikari 


	2. Who Knew Kaoru Would Do That?

Chapter Two: Miss Kaoru Joins the Fun  
  
I managed to live through school week #2!!! My brother was so cruel, but nothing shall stop me from updating!!! (Hint to all sisters: Brother + Kodachi = problem solved) To all those who reviewed-THANK YOU!!! Sorry, no lemon. Mom 'checks' on what I do online constantly. Enough with the yapping, on with Kenshin's plan. *gasps* Omigod! It's semi- hentai!! THE WORLD IS ENDING!!! *runs and hides as Kan walks up* Here. The story, like she said earlier. Sorry it's so short. She has to train for a DDR tournament.  
  
Carrying out move number 2 was easy at first. Sano took Yahiko fishing, so that cleared out an hour for Kenshin to work. He had every little thing planned to perfection. The idea was to "lose" his haori and hairtie, then visit Miss Kaoru. He had even taken the time to brush out his hair till not a knot was left. Afterwards, he would have to buy a new comb. It sort of snapped in two.  
  
Putting on an innocent look, Kenshin knocked on Kaoru's door. "Come in," was heard, so Kenshin slid the shoji open. Kaoru's eyes widened at what she saw. There stood Kenshin, shirtless with his hair down. Little nagging hentai thoughts slipped into her mind as he walked up. "Miss Kaoru, I seem to have misplaced my haori," said Kenshin, looking into Kaoru's eyes. Nothing but intense fascination. Kaoru sort of tilted, looking like she may faint. Kenshin dashed to her side, gently supporting her.  
  
Kaoru was in a state of ecstasy. Not only was the rurouni shirtless with his hair down, but he was right next to her with an arm around her back. She leaned into Kenshin's hold, driving amber speckles all over his eyes. The hentai thoughts went from nagging to screamingly obvious, making her blush profusely. Heat settled in her stomach as tingles ran up and down her spine.  
  
Kenshin noticed her arousal. She was driving him mad with spicy jasmine as Battosai fought fiercely for control. His eyes were covered in amber blotches as Battosai almost got out. Kaoru saw this from the corner of her eye, and then realized the obvious. Battosai had teamed up with Kenshin to seduce her. Experimentally, she released a pent-up moan. Kenshin's eyes blazed a metallic gold, but reverted to bright purple as the rurouni pulled away.  
  
"S-sessha left the laundry undone!! T-this unworthy one m-must go, that he must!!" cried Kenshin, cheeks blazing red. Kaoru smiled once he left. Looks like she wouldn't be bored anymore. Kenshin and Battosai were just so much fun to tease.  
  
Just as Kenshin and Kaoru settled down, Megumi's voice rang out through the dojo. "SANO! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!! HENTAI FREAK!!!" Sano and a terrified Yahiko burst into Kenshin's room, startling a now-normal Battosai. "Sagara? Why'd you and the kid just bust in without knocking?! And why is that psycho woman after you?" demanded Battosai, steely gold eyes scaring Yahiko even more. He hid behind Sano, who grinned stupidly. "I flipped her kimono while it was loose, then peeked on her in the furo (bath)." Just then, the shoji flew open. Sano jumped and Battosai discovered what Kenshin meant by 'scary fox'. Sanosuke pointed to Battosai. "His ideas, not mine!"  
  
Battosai looked at Sano, then at Megumi. "Oro." Megumi gave him a death glare, then whipped out a "borrowed" bokken. Several resounding bangs shook the dojo, accompanied by a distraught "Miss Kaoru!! Help! OROOOO!"  
  
By the time Kaoru got there, Kenshin's sakabatou in hand, Megumi had pounded Sano and Kenshin six feet under. A faint oro was heard floating out of pit number one. Yahiko was behind the dresser, still terrified. Kaoru raced over to Battosai, whipping him out of the pit he was in. Battosai had swirlies in his eyes, and was still oroing. "Megumi. Out now before I teach myself how to use this sword using you. If you EVER do this to Bat- I mean Kenshin again, I'll make sure you don't get up for a looonngg time." growled Kaoru, waving the sakabatou around in its sheath.  
  
Several hours later when Kenshin awoke, Battosai was still shuddering at the mention of foxes, kitsunes and Megumi. So, Kenshin, being Kenshin, decided to do the laundry. During this, he and Battosai started arguing over whether or not to peek on Kaoru in the furo. Just as Battosai gained control to make his retort, Kaoru walked up. "Rurouni, wake up! Kaoru is in there. No clothes, no covering. Na da, nothing. Think of the opportunity!!!" he said, gesturing towards the furo. Kaoru looked miffed. Apparently, the rurouni refused to do so. Battosai spoke again. "She's friggen gorgeous! Don't you get it, baka? Pretty girl in furo means we go peek!!!" That was enough for Kaoru. She somehow got two bokken, hauled off and. KER SMACK! Poor Battosai was flung face first into the (full) laundry bucket. When he pulled his head out of the sudsy water, Kaoru yanked his collar nice and hard. "BATTOSAI YOU HENTAI!! NEVER TALK LIKE THAT NEAR ME AGAIN!!" "Oro?" Battosai had learned his lesson- avoid making any woman who owned shinai and bokken angry at all costs. In his head, the rurouni looked smug. 'Now who's slow, Battosai?' Battosai looked hurt. 'But she just summons them out of midair and sneaks up on you!! That's not fair at all!' he whined, clutching his head. Kenshin merely laughed and took control so to apologize. 


	3. A Nightmare Can Have Good Results!

Chapter Three: A Nightmare Can Have Good Results!  
  
I'm back! Kan's here too! He's a good friend of mine who was dying to see just how I'm gonna put Battosai through all this crap. He liked the raging Megumi part. Thank you reviewers!!! I feel so loved!!! First DDR from seven to midnight and then four more lovely reviews! I couldn't be any happier!!! I LOVE MY REVIEWERS! THANK YOU!! Standard disclaimers apply. I own NOTHING!! *silently sobs* This chapter is more to the romantic side. The madness will resume next chapter- Enter Saitou, Aoshi, and Misao!!  
  
That night, Kenshin had finally finished apologizing to Kaoru. She was fairly upset, so it took awhile to finish. While Kenshin retreated to his room for a rest, Kaoru got to thinking. 'If I can get those two so riled up so easily, perhaps I should make a move of my own.' A mischievous grin plastered itself on her face. 'Maybe that baka rooster can help.' She trotted out of the kitchen, whistling softly.  
  
"Sanosuke? Sano! Are you here, you drunken idiot?" cried Kaoru, banging on Sano's door. He opened it groggily. "Oh, Jou-chan. You need me for sumthin'?" he muttered, having been awakened. Kaoru grinned. "Can you help me out a little with a plan for Battosai and Kenshin?" At this, Sanosuke snapped to attention. A devilish smirk slid across his face. "Oh, do come in! How can I help you?"  
  
Kenshin sneezed loudly in his sleep, face buried in the pillow. Battosai had been oddly quiet- maybe too quiet. His twisted mind must be up to something, meaning Kenshin could relax. Didn't that hentai's mind always work to their advantage? (J/H: 0.o;) Having reassured himself, Kenshin resumed sleeping.  
  
Meanwhile, Kaoru and Sano were deep in conversation. Giggles and muffled laughter floated about the room. ".Then you should 'accidentally' bust in on him in the furo- in only a towel! Or you could go into his room while he's asleep and." "Sanosuke Sagara, you are having good ides for once. Try to keep that up." Sano just laughed then told her how to carry their plans out.  
  
Kaoru silently crept back to her room, arms full of paper with the ideas she and Sanosuke cooked up. Stuffing all but one into a dresser drawer, she sat down on her futon and set to work. The basic idea was to pretend to have an awful nightmare, and then run into Kenshin's room. She would collapse in front of him and hug him for 'safety'. This idea was entirely Sano's, and it appeared to be quite effective. (J/H: He thought of something?!? In a hangover-like state?!) Kaoru set about mussing up her hair and clothes so she'd look like she had fitful sleep and practiced fake tears. This was going to be good.  
  
"KENSHIN!!" Jerking out of sleep, Kenshin looked about wildly. Kaoru burst into his room, bawling. "Kenshin it was awful! I had this terrible nightmare that Shishio beat you and.and you d-died in my arms." she cried, throwing herself into Kenshin's arms. He returned the embrace, holding her tight. Battosai had half the control, too. "Sssh, it's alright, Sessha is here. No one has died, Kaoru-dono," said Kenshin. Battosai spoke up. "Miss Kaoru, please relax. We're both here- the Rurouni and I- and neither of us is going anywhere."  
  
Kaoru settled down- to tell the truth, she had dozed off and had a nightmare! Cuddling up next to his chest, she continued to keep her arms around him. Kenshin blushed, and Battosai enforced the strictest self- control he could. 'Battosai! Settle down! If you don't, I'll have to knock you out!' thought Kenshin, raising a fist to show he wasn't bluffing. Realizing that the rurouni was getting protective, Battosai sat back to watch.  
  
Yahiko wandered through the dojo, looking for Kaoru. He had heard her scream, hadn't he? "Wait a second. She screamed for Kenshin, so that must be where she is. I'll go see if busu is okay." Walking up to the shoji (sliding door), he stopped when he heard crying. 'Busu's crying?' Yahiko carefully leaned on the shoji and listened. Kenshin was speaking softly, probably trying to comfort her. Kaoru, however, was audible. "But the dream. it was so real it was scary. I really thought you had died." Yahiko flinched. That definitely would scare busu. "Yahiko, you can stop listening and come in, you know." said Kenshin. The said child looked rather terrified. He had noticed a change in Kenshin's voice during Megumi's attack as if a colder, rougher person was there, the sort you shouldn't provoke. He was in deep trouble.  
  
The shoji slid open slowly. Yahiko sidled in, looking like a guilty puppy. He noticed Kaoru was in Kenshin's lap, crying a little. Kenshin smiled down at her, arms cradling her like a child. "Kaoru-dono had a bad dream. That's why she screamed. Were you worried, Yahiko?" Yahiko found the floor very interesting, but nodded anyway. A soft sigh came from Kaoru, who snuggled in closer to Kenshin. The rurouni blushed, smiling timidly at Yahiko. Yahiko exited, mouthing 'sorry' to Kenshin, who smiled understandingly. Battosai chuckled. 'He's such a funny little kid. Quite bold, really.' Kenshin nodded, holding a sleeping Kaoru delicately.  
  
As Kenshin tucked Kaoru into her futon, she sort of pouted, grabbed Kenshin's arm, then yanked him down next to her. "Oro? Kaoru-dono. Sessha is not a plush toy." whimpered Kenshin, trying to escape Kaoru's death grip on his arm. "Daddy. don't go. please?" pleaded Kaoru sleepily. Kenshin stopped fast. 'Kaoru-dono must be remembering her childhood. Maybe, just this once, I'll stay here.' Settling himself atop the covers, he gently held Kaoru's hand. She smiled in her sleep. (yes, real sleep, not fake, if you were wondering. It's like ten o'clock there.) Eventually, Kenshin slipped into a deep sleep as well.  
  
Sano and Yahiko peered in, holding back hysterical laughter. Sano leaned down to Yahiko. " That guy finally got the balls to make a move! This is a monumental day for us- Kenshin is dropping the shy act." He whispered. Yahiko nodded vigorously, trying to stop his laughter. Racing into the kitchen, he and Sano burst into raucous laughter. Back in Kaoru's room, the rurouni and Battosai listened to the hysterical duo.  
  
'I hope Sano didn't give Yahiko any sake. We're all doomed if he did. One drunkard is one too many.' sighed Kenshin, shaking his head. Battosai looked thoughtful, then worried. 'Let's hope that baka rooster didn't for all of Tokyo's well-being."  
  
Well, that's all. Longer than last time, ne? Sorry, I had to jam in some fluffiness. It is a romance, so I gotta stay true to my word. *Kan is looking at the screen, unsure of what to say* What happened to Battosai and Kenshin being tormented? J/H: That's next chapter. Sano and Yahiko are the targets now, and the tricksters. **Hint: A room with one futon, and locks from the outside. Oh the things I can do with this.** By the way, Sano and Yahiko were indeed drunk. R&R please! 


	4. Guests, Sake and Locked Doors!

Chapter Four- The Meaning of Locked Doors and Drunken Guests  
  
*Kan is rolling on the floor, laughing* Yes, Kan, I did add the locked door scenario. *laughs evilly* Oh, to think what you don't know, Kan-koishii. mwahahaha! Standard disclaimers apply. A curse on you, lawyers!  
  
Soft sunlight filtered through the window, coaxing Kenshin's eyes open. He looked first at the ceiling, then at his sides without moving. Something was keeping him warm on all sides. He knew Miss Kaoru was hugging him on his right, that he did, but the left and top.? Lifting a hand, his question was answered. Kaoru had put the blanket over him during the night then resumed clinging to him.  
  
'So the great Kenshin is Kaoru's new plush toy?' teased Battosai, voice betraying his jealousy. 'You're jealous. Sessha got to stay with Miss Kaoru, not you!' said Kenshin, looking very triumphant. Battosai slumped and sauntered off. 'You're mean.'  
  
Returning to the real world, Kenshin looked down at Kaoru. As he watched, she awoke.  
  
"Kenshin? How'd we get here?" she asked, looking up at the window. Kenshin smiled and rested his head on her shoulder. Kaoru blushed, smiling as well. "I brought you in, Kaoru-dono, but you seemed to not want to let go. I decided to stay in case you had another nightmare." Kaoru giggled. Sitting up, she stretched and yawned. Kenshin was a little slower to get up- he hadn't had such a deep sleep in years. "Come on, let's get breakfast!"  
  
After recovering from hangovers and eating breakfast, Sano and Yahiko left for the river. Apparently, Yahiko had taken a liking to fishing. This time, Tsubame was dragged along. (J/H: Poor girl.) Yahiko was talking about bringing back a surprise. At that, Sano whacked him one over the head. "You're not supposed to yell it out, baka!"  
  
Nothing much happened while the three were gone. Kenshin just stayed with Kaoru the whole time, fixed a nice lunch for two, and Battosai showed off his swordsmanship to Kaoru. When Megumi showed up, he hid behind Kaoru as fast as he could. Megumi merely snickered and talked to Kaoru about how things were going at the dojo.  
  
Now, when Yahiko, Tsubame, and Sano got back, three visitors trailed behind. (This is where it gets crazy.)  
  
"Aoshi, Misao, and Saitou? Why in heaven's name are you here?" cried Kaoru, running up to Misao. Sano and Saitou were very far apart. "Rooster boy brought us over here." Saitou said, looking annoyed. Sano growled something about a toothless old wolf with mange. Aoshi nodded in consent. "Yes. He said we could stay here for a while." Misao appeared happy about the decision, as did Kaoru. Kenshin suspected that something was going on, but disregarded it as a pointless hunch. Aoshi glanced at Sano, who had a sly grin on. Yahiko and Tsubame were giggling very hard.  
  
Sano trotted up to Kenshin. "Hey, Kenshin? Show us some of those cooking moves, will ya?" he asked loudly, catching the group's attention. Misao clapped, bouncing. "Kenshin's a cook? Let's watch, Aoshi-sama! Please??" she begged. Aoshi merely nodded, giving the faintest hint of a smile. Misao squealed, then dragged Kaoru and Megumi inside. Battosai looked thrilled in Kenshin's mind. Taking control, he told a surprised Sano, Aoshi and Saitou what ingredients to get for this lunch. After some time, the three agreed to do so, using top speed to get the needed items. "We all know something is really messed up when Battosai gets excited over cooking." muttered Aoshi, rolling his eyes.  
  
When everything was ready, Battosai wheeled out the hibachi, again hiding his metallic golden eyes. Quick as lightning, tea and sake was served to the guests, Sano and Saitou being the sake recipients (J/K: Oh gods no.). For the heck of it, Sano spiked Yahiko's tea. Yahiko was too busy watching Battosai make the sushi to notice, although Megumi saw and smacked him for it. She didn't replace it however, so Sano knew she could see his plan. (J/H: Not telling. Yahiko and Saitou have something to do with it, though.)  
  
Battosai tossed the sushi up in the air, purposely performing the same feat as Kenshin had. Even Aoshi was paying attention now. The rice was then made, tossed into seven bowls neatly, then served godspeed style. The rest I believe you know the drill. Fancy shrimp roasted in bursts of flame, onion volcanoes, and, this time, tempura. When he finished, Battosai was nearly deafened by the applause. Of course, Aoshi was silent. Everyone ate with a vengeance as Battosai cleaned the hibachi.  
  
Battosai gave Kenshin control again, sitting next to Kaoru. The rurouni shyly took her hand beneath the table and ate with the other. Kaoru squeezed his hand in thanks. Tsubame, Yahiko, Sano, and Misao were racing furiously to see who could finish first.  
  
"I WIN!!! Aoshi-sama! I won!!" cried Misao, looking happily up at Aoshi, who had already finished. He smiled a little, earning a monstrous grin from Misao. Yahiko and Sano looked appalled about losing to a girl, and sank even further into humiliation when Tsubame finished. Sano, Yahiko and Saitou then drained their glasses and banged them down on the table in unison, startling everyone but the immovable rock known as Aoshi. Tsubame laughed.  
  
"Yahiko-kun, you shouldn't hesitate in races." She scolded, playfully patting Yahiko on the head. He mumbled something, making Tsubame laugh again. Saitou merely continued to eat politely, saying Kenshin should run a restaurant. Battosai flashed a quick look at Saitou, showing he had heard and appreciated the comment. Saitou wondered why Kenshin was being so lenient with Battosai.  
  
That evening, Saitou, Tsubame, Megumi, and Yahiko were taken aside by Sano. "Alright. Here's the deal: I've fixed the shoji locks in the guest room and Kenshin's room so they can only be opened from outside. All we have to do is get Kenshin and Kaoru in his room and Aoshi and Misao in the guest room. Think you can help?" Saitou smirked devilishly as Yahiko and Tsubame giggled and nodded. Megumi was definitely interested in helping out.  
  
Kaoru, meanwhile, told Aoshi and Misao not to put holes in the walls- she had just had them repaired. They consented; these were the same as the Aoiya guidelines. Kaoru and Kenshin then led them to the guest room. Misao and Aoshi set up their futons and put their belongings in a corner. When Aoshi left with Misao for a drink, Sano took one of the futons- the bigger one. Kaoru and Kenshin headed off to his room.  
  
"Kaoru-dono, Sano has told sessha of a weak ceiling beam in your room and suggested you stay in here tonight. We should go get your futon," said Kenshin, turning back towards the shoji. Meanwhile, Misao was about to go get a glass of water. She tried to open the shoji. Kenshin tried his, loosing a small 'oro'.  
  
"It's locked."  
  
Mwahahaha!! I did indeed put in the locked door scenario! I put in a DOUBLE!! Aoshi and Misao in one, Kenshin and Kaoru in another! I'll have the next two chapters up by Friday- one telling of the events in Kenshin's room, one of Aoshi and Misao. Yes! There will be lots of waff, a lime for each, and loads of humor! Must have that, school turns people into pessimists, and that just can't be allowed to happen. Another chap or two will be posted on the weekend! That's four chapters in a week! Oh yeah, I'll update every chance I get- which means two chaps on the weekend and possibly one in the school week, depending on my homework/band/lesson schedule. R/R plz! ^-~ Jiro Hikari 


	5. More Fluff than Sesshomaru's Tail!

Chapter Five- In Kenshin's room.  
  
Yay! Math is done, finally! I can update for you!! Kan left, he has a cross- country meet tonight. Today was so sad.. All those poor people two years ago.. I just want to cry so bad.. All the standard disclaimers apply!  
  
In Memory of those who died two years ago in the terrorist attacks. God bless the innocent souls and let those damned terrorists burn in hell. God Bless America.  
  
Yahiko and Tsubame giggled stupidly. Both were drunk- Yahiko shared his tea. They listened intently, awaiting any 'unusual' noises. After Kaoru had discovered the shoji to be locked, all was silent. "I wonder what's going on in there. Maybe Kenshin's getting it on with busu," he snickered. Tsubame continued to giggle.  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru had heard his comment as well. Kaoru smiled deviously, moving over to Kenshin. "Let's trick them into thinking we're really doing that! I know it's sick, but hell! Mentally scarring annoying brats like Yahiko is always fun!" whispered Kaoru. Kenshin promptly blushed, shaking his head no. Kaoru put on full power puppy eyes, making it impossible for Kenshin to resist. (J/H: No one can.. Kan did that to me and I just melted and gave in.) He finally gave in, standing up. They moved to opposite sides of the room, backs to one another while changing into their yukatas. (sleeping garments) Sliding into the futon, the two covered themselves up.  
  
Yahiko jumped, startled by a loud moan. It sounded like busu. There was another moan, then "Faster, Kenshin!" Tsubame's eyes widened and Yahiko looked shocked. "Man! We gotta go get Sano!!! C'mon, Tsubame!" he cried. The two ran off to find the rooster man. Kenshin and Kaoru quieted down, muffling hysterical laughter in one another's shoulders. Kenshin realized Sano would obviously want a look, being the hentai he was. Telling Kaoru, they hurriedly shut their eyes and slid the yukatas to their waists. Kenshin shyly pulled Kaoru beneath him. "No more of these pranks, okay Kaoru-dono? Sessha begs forgiveness for this, that he does." said Kenshin. Kaoru nodded, knowing this had gone a little too far. Eyes still shut, they kissed open mouthed.  
  
Battosai sat in a cage, wrapped in heavy chains. Despite the security measures, Battosai was still yelling at the rurouni to TAKE IT FURTHER!!! Kenshin refused, but then Kaoru responded to the kiss passionately. Kenshin began to side with Battosai, but not enough to change his mind.  
  
The shoji slid open a little, Sano peeking in. He smiled his famous hentai smile, shutting and locking the shoji again. "Well, they're definitely going at it with a vengeance," he said. Yahiko laughed. As if to prove Sano's point, Kenshin shouted Kaoru's name heatedly. Sano just stood there, waiting. 'Three, two, one, and.. Now.' He thought. As soon as he hit one, Kenshin and Kaoru screamed each other's names. All went silent.  
  
Yahiko sniggered. "Have fun, Kenshin!!" he yelled. A small oro was heard as Sano dragged the two kids off. Kenshin and Kaoru moved apart, if not reluctantly. Kaoru jumped at distant thunder, then someone screamed. She pulled Kenshin up to herself like a plushie again. "Kaoru-dono? Daijobu (Are you okay)?" he asked, looking worried. Kaoru shivered. "I hate thunder. There was thunder when my mother passed away." she sniffled, face against Kenshin's neck. "Kaoru, I'm here. I always will be, that I will." He murmured. Battosai piped in. "Miss Kaoru, I'm here for you too!" Kaoru smiled. "Kenshin, arigato." She said, taking a breath.  
  
"Thank you so much, Kenshin. Aishiteru (I love you)." Kenshin was dumbfounded, and Battosai was partying like tomorrow would never come. Both spoke at once. "Aishiteru, Kaoru!" Kenshin and Battosai smiled softly, gently embracing her. Kaoru began to cry. Kenshin felt a pang of guilt. "I've always wanted to hear that!! Oh Kenshin, thank you!" she cried, hugging him tight. Kenshin relaxed, holding her close. The two fell asleep like that, happier than ever before.  
  
A/N: Mom caught me writing this chap, so no lime *runs off screaming and crying* I will, however, put in Aoshi and Misao's chap in with this due to my evil mother. So, I'll get on with it. No lime, lots and lots of waff. Yahiko and Tsubame fluff too!  
  
Aoshi and Misao's room.  
  
"Aoshi-sama, it's locked. We're locked in with one futon. This is bad." Said Misao, sitting next to Aoshi. While sitting around, they heard Kenshin and Kaoru yelling as if they were. er. well, never mind. Aoshi almost smiled. "Sounds like Himura finally got somewhere with the Kamiya girl." He said. Misao giggled, and a person outside the shoji did as well. The person left, still laughing with a pair of kids. Another five minutes passed, and the yelling and moaning had not yet stopped.  
  
Misao shivered, pulling her yukata around herself tighter. Aoshi took notice of this, and put his cloak around her. "I don't want you cold, Misao. Keep it." He said, oddly nice. Misao happily did so. Eventually, the yells from Kenshin's room stopped. Sadly, the silence did not last long. Thunder rumbled, rattling windows and shaking the floor. Misao screamed, clinging to the cloak tightly. Aoshi moved closer to her, trying to stop the piercing noise. Flashes and pounding rain terrified the already scared Misao. A little voice popped up in Aoshi's head. 'Comfort your girl, you baka! Lose that pitiful stoic thing and show her you care!' it shouted. Aoshi gave in. Misao was nearly twenty now, why hide it? Moving behind the traumatized Misao, Aoshi lifted her into his lap like he had sixteen long years ago, when he was young too. Misao was shocked. Aoshi showed emotion! No less than letting her sit in his lap! Misao felt extremely happy. Cuddling up to Aoshi, she drifted off to sleep. Aoshi looked down at Misao, who had a peaceful smile on.  
  
'I have made her relaxed?' he thought. Leaning over her, he whispered a good night and a shy 'Aishiteru'. Misao curled up against him, then replied softly: "Aishiteru as well, Aoshi-koi." The thunder seemed silent now that the two had finally admitted their true feelings. Leaning against the wall, Aoshi drifted off to sleep as well.  
  
Yahiko and Tsubame collapsed on the floor next to each other. Neither had stayed up so late before. Yahiko put an arm around Tsubame shyly, blushing a little. She leaned into him, sighing softly. Pretty soon, she was snoring quietly. Yahiko smiled, taking her hand. "Anata, you are so beautiful." he said, resting his head on Tsubame's. They both fell asleep like that, watched over by Sano and Megumi. Megumi promptly pecked Sano on the cheek.  
  
Oh my! A four couple fluffy chapter! Wowweee! Well, insert the lemon after Kenshin and Kaoru. Break a leg, my mind isn't twisted enough to do well on that. Next chap is the last, but I've decided I'm gonna do a reincarnation fic next. A LONG one! KK of course. Who else? 


	6. Proposals and Promises

Chapter Six: Gentle Dawn  
  
GASP!!! NO HOMEWORK!!! YYYYAAAAAYYYY! *Jiro does the steps to "Rhythm and Police" Her dog barks through a mouthful of blanket* Here's the finale, but don't you worry! My sequel will be posted simultaneously!! Preview: Kenshin, Kaoru and the gang are reincarnated in 2004 Tokyo, but as inu-youkai! How will they hide this?? Can two American exchange-student hanyou help?? R&R! All disclaimers apply- I don't own RK or DDR.  
  
Kaoru awoke to a bird twittering in the cherry out front. Everything glistened with rain in the morning sun. Cuddling up closer to Kenshin, Kaoru kissed his forehead softly. Running her fingers through his fiery bangs, she smiled. 'He's so adorable when he sleeps. It's like you'd never suspect he had been a manslayer,' she thought, wrapping her arms around him. Kenshin awoke, looking deep into Kaoru's eyes lovingly. "Morning, Koishii (beloved)." He said, returning the embrace. Battosai was begging for some form of caffeine, sake or sugar to wake him up, but stopped when he remembered Kaoru. He shut up and added to the hug.  
  
Kaoru let go, standing. "Let's get breakfast, koishii." She chirped. Kenshin got up and stretched, then followed. Someone had unlocked the shoji finally, so the two proceeded to the kitchen hand in hand. What they saw was a shock. Sano and Megumi were sitting next to each other at the table, and Sano had his arm around Megumi. They were asleep. Yahiko and Tsubame were opposite the rooster and fox, leaning on one another. Yahiko had an arm around Tsubame and held her other hand. Saitou was in a chair, snoring. Taking this into account, Kenshin now had something with MASSIVE blackmail potential on Saitou. Battosai laughed evilly. Kaoru had those starry eyes every girl gets when they see something cute. I should know. That happens whenever I see Kan. I'm a hopeless romantic. "Look how cute that is!!" she squealed, pointing at Yahiko and Tsubame. The high pitched noise awoke the five. Sano yawned, making everyone else do so. (It's true- yawns are contagious) Saitou fell out of the chair while yawning. The massive blackmail became supermassive blackmail potential. Battosai fell to the floor in hysterics as Kenshin stood there with a smug look on his face. "Ohayo Kenshin, Kaoru," said Yahiko sleepily. Kenshin returned the greeting, then set about making breakfast with Kaoru.  
  
Aoshi slowly came out of sleep, wondering why he was so warm. Deciding to savor this unusually pleasant awakening, he put his arms around whatever was in his lap. Just then, the events of last night came rushing back. Misao was what was curled up against him. She had his cloak around her, looking like she had several years ago whenever she napped. Aoshi felt happier than he had ever been in his entire 29 years of life. He brushed a stray hair out of his Misao's face. Wait, she was his? The little voice popped up again. 'Well, whaddya think, buster?! If she's not yours, you're having a nightmare!' It yelled, mentally slapping Aoshi upside the head. Misao stirred, pulling Aoshi out of his daze.  
  
"Aoshi, are you awake? Oh, hey! Something smells good!!" she said, hugging Aoshi affectionately. The ninja merely held her closer to himself. Standing, he opened the shoji and walked towards the kitchen.  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru were just finishing off breakfast when Aoshi walked in with Misao in his arms. Sano's jaw hit the floor with a SMACK as Kenshin oroed loudly. Yahiko gaped. Saitou stared, looking startled, to say the least.  
  
"What? Is my holding Misao a crime? Really Himura, you and Kamiya should understand my reasoning after you got it on last night." shot Aoshi. Misao nodded in agreement. All eyes went to Kenshin and Kaoru, who blushed. They wordlessly served breakfast, side by side.  
  
That afternoon, Kenshin got back from the market smiling. Putting away all the food, he set out on a search for Kaoru. He was a man on a mission- to make Kaoru his. He loved her a lot, that he did. Why not pop the question now? He found her under the blossoming cherry tree outside his room. Walking over, he took her hand. "Oh, hello Kenshin. What brings you here?" she asked, settling her head on his shoulder (J/H: I made him gain a few inches). Kenshin knelt in front of her, gazing into her sapphire eyes lovingly. Gaining all of his courage, he spoke. "Kaoru, my love, will you please marry me?" he asked, holding a golden ring set with amethysts and a diamond. Kaoru gasped. "Kenshin, I will! Oh Kenshin, thank you!!" she cried. Kenshin slipped the ring onto her finger, kissing her tenderly.  
  
Yahiko and Tsubame sat on the roof, watching. For five minutes, Kenshin and Kaoru kissed passionately. Tsubame sighed and leaned on Yahiko's shoulder. They held hands, enjoying the peace they found in one another. Yahiko was deep in thought, trying to come up with a way to word what he wanted to tell Tsubame. Eventually, he figured it out. "Tsubame, someday I'll see to it that that's us down there. I promise." whispered Yahiko, squeezing Tsubame's hand. She looked up at him, smiling with tears in her eyes. "Really? You mean it?" she asked hopefully. Yahiko smiled softly. Four years was all it took to fall in love. He was fourteen now, so his feelings for Tsubame had grown very strong. "Tsubame, aishiteru. I would never lie about that." replied Yahiko, pulling Tsubame into a loving embrace. She flung her arms around him, crying tears of joy. "Yahiko, I love you so much! I'm so glad you feel the same way!" Yahiko nestled his head in her kimono, holding Tsubame to himself gently.  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru looked up on the roof just in time to hear the confessions. Kenshin smiled, as did Kaoru. The boy, who seemed to be a surrogate son to them, was truly grown up now. Kenshin lifted Kaoru bridal style and leapt up beside the young lovers. Aoshi was in a similar situation. He and Misao had found a beautiful spring in the bamboo forest, with a view of the sunset. Misao was in Aoshi's lap, her hand twined with his. Aoshi had his arms wrapped around her and was placing light kisses down her cheek. The three couples watched the sun set, finally having found the place where they really belong- in their beloved's arms.  
  
The End  
  
Wait for the sequel!! Tons of fluffiness and dog demon goodness!! Jiro 


End file.
